Night with the Captain
by 15sok
Summary: This is from after Meliodas rescued Elizabeth from Veronica and Griamor in a town. I don't own the series or the characters.


The morning sun rose up from the mountain hill, inside was a large witch hat building as some knows it as the Boar Hat, a small little bar that is secretly the Seven Deadly Sins hideout!

We now go inside to see a small room where we spot a young maiden with long silver hair that covered her right eye, it was none other than Elizabeth, princess of the Kingdom of Liones!

Elizabeth was sleeping peaceful, but started to wake up 'what…is this warm feeling' Elizabeth thought to herself as she slowly woke up.

As Elizabeth woke up, she spot a certain blonde headed kid who was sleeping in her own bed who was none other than Meliodas, the owner of the bar and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!

Elizabeth was shock and blush heavily to see Meliodas in her bed, sleeping "lord…..lord Meliodas" Elizabeth said quietly, but clearer shock to see Meliodas!

The princess covered her face in embarrassment 'what….what happen last night' Elizabeth thought to herself as she was wondering how could this happen.

But, Elizabeth realize that last night, Meliodas try to comfort her about her missing family which worked, but later, Meliodas offered to sleep with her before she could understand what it meant!

Elizabeth turn around to spot Meliodas who was still sleeping, but somehow made Elizabeth blush 'lord Meliodas is strangely cute when he sleeps, I wonder why I feel like this' Elizabeth thought to herself as she was confused about her sudden feelings toward her boss.

As Elizabeth continued to wonder, she felt a strong grab on her butt which alarm her and got her out of bed! It was revealed that it was a hand coming from the awake Meliodas who had a smirk look on his face "morning Elizabeth" Meliodas said natural.

Elizabeth, however was blushing mainly from what she was thinking than the groping "morning, lord Meliodas. What are you…." Elizabeth said unsure of herself as she want to ask him about the sleeping?

Meliodas stare at her "oh, well since a lot of Holy Knights were appearing, I decided to sleep next to you in case a Holy Knight decided to attack at night time" Meliodas said with logic while the princess sight "well, that's good to know" Elizabeth said happily.

However, our princess looked down and spot something unusual, she was wearing a gown because last night she did not change because Meliodas was still in her room?

Meliodas did a thumb up while spark came out of his eyes "you fell asleep while wearing your uniform, so I change you while you were asleep, no need to thank me" Meliodas said with a smile which made our princess feel uncomfortable!

The two got dress and went downstairs to see Ban drinking while King is arguing with him for last time for using his Sacred Treasure as a pillow "hey guys still arguing" Meliodas said casualty.

King turn around to face his captain "yeah, this bastard….wait a second, why did you two come down at the same time" King said as he notice something unusual about this.

Elizabeth was of course flushed heavily while Meliodas spoke "oh, we slept together" Meliodas spoke bluntly.

The room went silent for a moment, until King and Hawk (who overheard) scream in shock "captain you retard, the king and Diane will kill us for deflower the princess like that. And couldn't you two wait" King said as he was flushing hard!

Hawk was crying to himself "poor Elizabeth, her first was a idiot pervert. I wish I had done something" Hawk said while crying to himself?

Ban, however, grab a few alcohol and walk right out of the door "sorry captain, I'm happy for you, but Diane will kill us if we don't leave this country" Ban said as he wasn't completely taking it seriously?

Meliodas had a annoyed expression while Elizabeth seem clueless as to what the Deadly Sins were speaking about "guys, we didn't do the deed, we just slept together, peaceful, so I could protect from Holy Knight attack" Meliodas said as he explain himself.

The three guys were shock about this, and went back to normal, mostly relived from surviving Diane wrath!

As Elizabeth was ready to perform her job, she went to Hawk "Hawk, why did everyone freak out from me sleeping with Meliodas" Elizabeth said innocently as Hawk felt awkward to explain.

However, Meliodas was the first to explain "they thought we made love" Meliodas said bluntly which made King flush like crazy and a nose bleed, possibly thinking about Diane!

Elizabeth realize what it meant and smoke came out from her face as she pass out on the floor!

Hawk went close to her "Elizabeth, are you alright" Hawk said as he was worried about the princess mental mind.

Meliodas smirk to himself "maybe I should sleep with her all the time" Meliodas said as Hawk stare at him with rage! However, Meliodas turn around to see King "oh, by the way" Meliodas said as he beat up King who was bruse on the ground, possibly for calling Meliodas a retard!


End file.
